Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to a water-dispensing device, which delivers an atomized mist of water directly on to toilet paper, relating generally to the field of personal hygiene.
To cleanse the rectal and genital area immediately after moving the bowels or urinating, we utilize the personal hygiene product known as toilet paper. However, when using ordinary dry toilet paper, it is very uncomfortable and ineffective in cleaning fecal matter or urine completely from the region. Furthermore, for those who suffer with hemorrhoids or similar rectal tissue irritations, using dry toilet paper can be very painful.
Utilizing a xe2x80x9cwetxe2x80x9d cleansing method, versus dry toilet paper alone, is a much more sanitary, comfortable, and effective means of cleansing the rectal and genital area. Therefore, it should be easily understood that a xe2x80x9cwetxe2x80x9d cleansing method is an advantageous alternative to conventional xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d methods for cleansing after moving the bowels or urinating, not only for those with medical problems, but also for the public at large.
The use of water for rectal and genital cleansing has been commonplace in Europe for years, primarily in the form of a bidet. In the United States, the use of wet wipes, or similar cleansing materials, has become common in recent years. The use of the traditional bidet has not been well accepted in this country, largely because a separate fixture is required, which is not readily accommodated in traditional bathroom structures, and it substantially increases the cost of a bathroom. In recent years, inventors have created several bidets that reside inside the toilet bowlxe2x80x94U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,594 (1980) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,402 (1980). These types of bidets eliminate the need for a separate fixture, but present a significant problem with maintaining sanitary conditions. Since the bidet resides inside the toilet bowl, whether or not it is retracted to a storage position therein, it is subject to contamination by the fecal matter or urine present in the toilet bowl. This contamination may cause infection and/or irritation to the user. For example, the patents referenced above provide bidets that are installed within the confines of the toilet bowl. Both of these inventions pose the risk of potential infection and/or irritation to the user.
Several patents have been issued for devices that dispense water directly on to toilet paper, or saturate toilet paper, to provide users with a more effective means of cleaning the rectal and genital area than traditional xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d toilet paper methods. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,556 (1991), U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,773 (1973), U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,374 (1962), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,943 (1984).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,556 discloses a device for spraying water directly on to toilet paper; however, the device requires a significant amount of installation space due to its considerable size. Therefore, it is unable to be mounted in an easy, convenient, or attractive manner. Since the device does not have a water catching drip pan located underneath the vertical waterspout, it could drip after use and cause serious water damage to the user""s floor. The device requires an electrical connection in order for it to function, and since an electrical outlet may not be conveniently located near the user""s toilet, it could cause the user to either run an extension cord to the nearest electrical outlet, or install a new electrical outlet. Another disadvantage is that it does not allow for the release of non-heated waterxe2x80x94many users prefer cool, soothing water, rather than heated water. Furthermore, no medication, fragrance, or additional liquid can be introduced, via the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,773 discloses a device for spraying water directly on to toilet paper. This device requires a significant amount of installation space due to its considerable size, and requires the user to permanently mount the unit onto a wall. A major disadvantage is that the user must manually fill the reservoir with liquid prior to use, and manually pump the device in order for liquid to be extracted from unit. This type of wetting device is difficult to operate and is less convenient, as it does not have an automatic continuous water supply. In addition, when the users pump the water out of the reservoir, they are only able to wet one sheet of toilet paper at a time, and the device only applies the water to a small portion of the toilet paper area. To achieve the desired result, a single toilet use could require the user to fill the reservoir repeatedly. Furthermore, the device has many exposed parts that could become contaminated by urine or fecal matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,374 discloses a device for applying water directly on to toilet paper. With this device, wetting of the toilet paper is achieved by dispensing water from a secondary reservoir, which is manually filled and is not connected to the toilet""s water supply system. This type of wetting device is difficult to operate and is less convenient, as it does not have an automatic continuous water supply. The user must manually pump the device to initiate the flow of water into the reservoir and on to the toilet paper. In addition, this device requires a significant amount of installation space due to its considerable size, and requires mounting in an inconvenient, hard to reach location, on the toilet tank behind the user. Since the device requires the use of two (2) hands to function, the users must awkwardly twist their bodies"" 180 degrees to reach and operate the device. Since the device does not have a water catching drip pan located underneath the vertical waterspout, it could drip after use and cause serious water damage to the user""s floor. Furthermore, no medication, fragrance, or additional liquid can be introduced, via the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,943 discloses a device for applying water directly on to toilet paper, by manually dipping the toilet paper into a reservoir, which is connected to the toilet tank. The proposed wetting of toilet paper by dipping in water presents serious problems, as it tends to over-saturate and weaken the toilet paper, making effective cleansing difficult and messy. The device requires a significant amount of installation space due to its considerable size, and requires mounting in an inconvenient, hard to reach, location, on the toilet tank behind the user. The users must awkwardly twist their bodies"" 180 degrees to reach and operate the device. And as with the previous device, it uses water from the toilet tank, versus obtaining the water directly from the source water line. In addition, since the water is supplied by the pressurized water system within the toilet tank, the toilet must be flushed in order for the flow of water to initiate. This causes to user to have to flush the toilet a minimum of two (2) times per usexe2x80x94once to wet the toilet paper for use, and again to dispose of the used toilet paper. Furthermore, no medication, fragrance, or additional liquid can be introduced, via the device.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) to provide a toilet paper misting device which delivers an atomized mist of cleansing, soothing water on to toilet paper, which is held in ones hand;
(b) to provide a toilet paper misting device which provides a wet method of cleansing after moving the bowels or urinating, versus the typical xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d wiping method;
(c) to provide a toilet paper misting device which results in a more sanitary, comfortable, and effective means of cleansing the rectal and genital area, than typical xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d wiping method;
(d) to provide a toilet paper misting device which will provide relief for those who use the typical xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d wiping method and suffer with hemorrhoids or similar irritations;
(e) to provide a toilet paper misting device which is an advantageous alternative to the typical dry wiping method of cleansing, not only for those with medical problems, but also for the public at large;
(f) to provide a toilet paper misting device which is able release the appropriate amount of liquid to the toilet paper, based upon the users desired level of wetness;
(g) to provide a toilet paper misting device which is easily mounted to the toilet, using the pre-existing bolts that secure the toilet seat;
(h) to provide a toilet paper misting device which is conveniently installed within the user""s natural reach, right next to the toilet seat;
(i) to provide a toilet paper misting device which is attractively designed and compact in size;
(j) to provide a toilet paper misting device which does not require any electrical wiring or manual pumping to function;
(k) to provide a toilet paper misting device which is readily accommodated in traditional bathroom structures, and very inexpensive to produce;
(l) to provide a toilet paper misting device which resides outside the toilet bowl, thus significantly reducing the risk of contamination by the fecal matter and/or urine present in the toilet bowl;
(m) to provide a toilet paper misting device which is completely self-contained, thus significantly reducing the risk of contamination by the fecal matter and/or urine present in the toilet bowl;
(n) to provide a toilet paper misting device which has a drip pan located directly underneath the nozzle, catching any liquid droppings after spraying, and preventing serious water damage to the user""s floor;
(o) to provide a toilet paper misting device which does not require the user manually to fill the device with liquid prior to use, or manually to pump the device in order for liquid to be extracted from unit;
(p) to provide a toilet paper misting device which has an automatic, continuous water supply, connected directly to the source water line, versus connecting to the toilet tank;
(q) to provide a toilet paper misting device which does not require the user to flush the toilet in order for the flow of water in the device to initiate;
(r) to provide a toilet paper misting device which releases the appropriate amount of liquid to the user""s toilet paper, resulting in a more sanitary, comfortable, and effective means of cleansing the rectal and genital area;
(s) to provide a toilet paper misting device which does not over-saturate the toilet paper to the point of weakening the toilet papers strength;
(t) to provide a toilet paper misting device which can be operated using just one (1) hand to operate, versus having to use two (2) hands to operate, and can be installed on either side of the toilet;
(u) to provide a toilet paper misting device which does not require the user to awkwardly twist their body 180 degrees to reach and operate the device.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a device which is simple to use, inexpensive to manufacture, designed with very few internal or external parts, and installed in a short period of time, without having to make modifications to existing plumbing. Still further objects and advantage will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
A device for dispensing water onto toilet paper, comprised of a housing that allows for passage of water being released onto the toilet paper; a tube for carrying the water from the source to said housing; means for joining said water tube to the water source; means for joining said water tube to said housing; a nozzle operatively connected to the water tube; a valve with a plunger, which opens and closes the water path between said water tube and said nozzle, a coil spring which biases the valve plunger toward closed condition, and a plunger operator, hingedly mounted on the housing and engaging the valve plunger in such a way that when the plunger operator is depressed, the plunger opens the valve and allows water to flow through the nozzle onto toilet paper.